peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 July 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-07-04 ; Comments *Peel is suffering from a sore foot. *There is a 'Classic Peel' moment when he starts playing the Camera Obscura 7" at the wrong speed. As he explains afterwards, "those record companies that issue 7 inch singles that play at 33 and a third - not amongst my favourite." *The show contains a track by High Fidelity that features Peel playing the omnichord. *Another two tracks from the forthcoming Strokes debut album are aired. *Peel confirms that he'd been to see Miss Black America in Bury St Edmunds at the weekend (on Sunday). "They were good, but it was one of those situations where most of the people in the audience knew them, and they knew most of the people in the audience, so there was a lot of kind of in-jokey stuff going on, which was just fine but you felt that they'd probably work better in a place where they didn't know everybody and everybody didn't know them and they'd have to be more kind of slightly elusive, cos they need to be I think really." *The singer of local band Blue Gandhi has given him her band's CD at the gig. Sessions *Preston School of Industry. Debut broadcast of one and only session. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Man Or Astroman: Surf Terror (CD - Beyond the Black Hole) Estrus *Atomsmasher: Phantom Smasher (CD - Atomsmasher) Double H Noise Industries *Half Man Half Biscuit: New York Skiffle (EP - Editor's Recommendation) Probe Plus *Preston School Of Industry: Somethings Happen Always (session) *Fede Lawu and Matchatcha: Mbuta Nzau (CD - Fede Lawu Et Matchatcha) White label *Melt-Banana: Rragg (LP - Speak Squeak Creak) A-Zap *Camera Obscura: Eighties Fan (7") Andmoresound *''(JP: 'Well effectively I had three choices there, either to play it at the wrong speed, and it didn't sound too bad at the wrong speed, the bit we heard. Or to do what I did do, which is move backwards and correct the speed and start it again; or to fling it across the room, but that would have been petulance and really rather unattractive I think.')'' *Regis: Get On Your Knees (2x12" EP Penetration) Downwards *White Stripes: Offend In Every Way (LP - White Blood Cells) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Strokes: Someday (CD - Is This It) Rough Trade *Anthony B: Third Eye Blind (7") Easy Star *''(JP: 'I used to be interested in that third eye business until I read in the papers about some bloke who tried to find his with a Black and Decker and I thought, hmm, I'll just leave it where it is.')'' *Preston School Of Industry: Whale Bones (session) *Accidental Heroes: Forgotten Worlds (EP - Out Of Town) Industry Recordings *High Fidelity: Pig Might Fly (CD - The Omnichord Album) Plastique *Jimmy Yancey: Yancey Stomp - Pig's Big 78 *Hem: When I Was Drinking (CD - Rabbit Songs) Setanta *Pascal Comelade: Egyptian Reggae (CD - Traffic D'Abstraction) G3G *Bryan Zentz: Mojave (EP - All Terrain Versions 12") Rotation Records *Unfinished Sympathy: Euphoria Under Water (LP - The Unfinished Sympathy) Bcore *Preston School Of Industry: 10 Grains (session) *Scrotum Grinder: Blood And Tongue (LP - The Greatest Sonic Abomination Ever) Prank *Luciano: Hopes on High (7") Easy Star *''(JP: 'Earlier on today I was in the HMV record shop in Oxford Street and a fellow was telling me in there that they've sold loads of Ronnie Ronalde records. I'd like to feel that this programme may have played its part in this process.')'' *Ronnie Ronalde: Rose of the Mountain (CD - EMI Presents The Magic of Ronnie Ronalde) EMI *''(JP: 'Well I'm certainly going to miss him when I finish playing this LP, there's only about another 4 or 5 tracks to go.')'' *Strokes: Alone, Together (CD - Is This It) Rough Trade *Two Lone Swordsmen: Neuflex (LP - Further Reminders) Warp *Big In Iowa: Natasha (LP - Green Pop) Blue Rose *Jeans Team: Waffenladen (LP - Ding Dong) Kitty-Yo *Blue Gandhi: Oblivious (Demo CD - Gandhi Goes To Hollywood) no label *Preston School Of Industry: Happiness (session) *Mister Ruffin: Bring It On Back (CD - The Spark Records Story) Ace *Susumu Yokota: Love Bird (LP - Grinning Cat) Leaf File ;Name *John Peel 04-07-01.mp3 ;Length *2:00:07 ;Other * ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 10 of 17 (2001) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment